


My Authority Fades Before You [Akashi Seijuro X Reader]

by XJustForFanFicsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJustForFanFicsx/pseuds/XJustForFanFicsx
Summary: You are a first year at Rakuzan High School and are already the captain of the girl's basketball team. You're a rather tough, strong, daunting, and dominant type of person on and off the court, earning yourself a reputation at school. These qualities about you have captured the attention of the captain of the boy's basketball team, Akashi Seijuro, who is also a first year. Akashi first noticed you when the girl's and the boy's basketball teams were practicing on each half court. Your basketball style was very similar to his except more aggressive and swift. You do, after all, possess the Belial Eye which is a few levels more powerful than the Emperor Eye. Will these similarities bring you two together or create rivalry between the two of you?





	1. Our First Encounter

It was the first day that both the boy's and girl's basketball teams at Rakuzan High School were scheduled to practice at the same time. Usually the boys and girls practiced on different days and times from each other, using the entire court. But today the court was divided in half so the two teams could practice at the same time. You were only a first year, yet you were already placed as captain of the Rakuzan girl's basketball team. You had this special ability called the "Belial Eye" which allowed you to predict the movements of all your opponents on the court and made you excel in the sport. You also had quick reflexes and were able to change your pace with astounding ability which threw your opponents off balance. As you demonstrated these moves during practice today, you had caught the attention of a certain red-maroon haired male on the other side of the court.

~Akashi's P.O.V.~

Today the boy's and the girl's basketball teams were scheduled to practice at the same time. I don't usually get distracted easily, but there's this one girl that has caught my attention. She's wearing the #4 jersey so she's the team captain like me, but that's not what's drawing my eyes to her. Her basketball style is very similar to my own, in fact, it might even be more aggressive and swifter. I wonder if any of my teammates know anything about her.

"Mibuchi, Hayama, Nebuya, Mayuzumi. Stop what you're doing and come here for a sec." I command my teammates.

"What is it Sei-chan?" Mibuchi Reo asked me. I pointed to the girl with the #4 jersey.

"Do you guys know anything about her?" I ask my teammates. All but one of them shrug their shoulders.

"She's a first year here at Rakuzan High like you Akashi. And judging by the style of her play, it seems she has the same abilities as you too. I'm surprised you don't know her. She's earned herself quite a reputation around here as someone not to mess with. There are rumors that she even pulled out an Xacto knife when someone was teasing her." Mayuzumi Chihiro said with a blank expression on his face.

"Oh? That's quite interesting. You guys can go back to practicing again." I said, scratching my chin as my curiosity for this girl grew and my teammates continued practicing.

~Time Skip (Your P.O.V.)~

I just finished changing and left the girl's locker room. There was someone waiting there, leaning against the wall outside the doors. He was slightly shorter than me and had red-maroon colored hair and heterochromatic eyes one red, one gold. Wait a second, I recognize him from somewhere. He's that first year captain of the boy's basketball team. What's he doing outside the girl's locker room?

"Is there something you need?" I said firmly, glaring at him.

"Well actually yes. But before I go onto that, I need to introduce myself. My name is Akashi Seijuro. And your name is?" He said, holding out his hand to me.

"(y/n). So what do you want?" I responded, refusing to shake his hand. He frowned a little when I didn't return his handshake.

"You know it's rather rude not to return someone's handshake." Akashi said. Glowing rings formed in his eyes as he reached for something in his pocket. He whipped out a pair of sharp scissors and swung them at me but I saw it coming so I quickly pulled out and unsheathed three of my Xacto knives, holding them between my fingers in a fist Marvel Wolverine style and intercepted the blades of his scissors. I gave him a dark glare as a look of surprise came over his face and he took a couple steps back.

"Heh, so you have them too." Akashi chuckled. If I'm not mistaken, it sounded like nervous laughter.

~Akashi's P.O.V.~

I was going to punish (y/n) for her rude behavior by scraping her with my scissors but she saw it coming and intercepted my scissors with her Xacto knives. She then glared at me and that's when I realized she had them too. Her left eye had turned a different color from her right eye and glowing rings flared in her irises. To be honest, it actually startled me and I took a couple steps back. I could sense the power or her "Emperor Eye" overwhelming mine. No, it was more like my "Emperor Eye" power was fading before her presence.

"So you have the 'Emperor Eye' like me. No wonder our basketball styles are so similar." I said, breaking the silence. (y/n) shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. I have the 'Belial Eye' which is more powerful than the 'Emperor Eye' by a few levels." She corrected me, the rings in her irises now blazing.


	2. I May be Falling in Love

~Akashi's P.O.V.~

I was going to punish (y/n) for her rude behavior by scraping her with my scissors but she saw it coming and intercepted my scissors with her Xacto knives. She then glared at me and that's when I realized she had them too. Her left eye had turned a different color from her right eye and glowing rings flared in her irises. To be honest, it actually startled me and I took a couple steps back. I could sense the power or her "Emperor Eye" overwhelming mine. No, it was more like my "Emperor Eye" power was fading before her presence.

"So you have the 'Emperor Eye' like me. No wonder our basketball styles are so similar." I said, breaking the silence. (y/n) shook her head.

"No, you're wrong. I have the 'Belial Eye' which is more powerful than the 'Emperor Eye' by a few levels." She corrected me, the rings in her irises now blazing. It was at this point I felt powerless against (y/n). I've never felt this way around anyone before. I didn't want this situation to turn into a fight so I had to do something to prevent any chance of it becoming one because for once, I had a feeling she would easily overpower me.

"Okay, sorry. But I think we both may have gotten on the wrong foot here." I said as calmly as I could. The rings in her irises started to fade as her left eye returned to the same color as her right eye and her expression softened.

"Right. I might have been a little rude like you said. I'm sorry too." (y/n) said, sheathing and putting away her Xacto knives before holding her hand out to me. I put my scissors away as well and took her hand and shook it. She smiled, which made my heart skip a beat for some reason, I smiled back.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, (y/n)." I said as we stepped back from each other.

"Yeah, see you later Akashi." (y/n) responded as she waved before turning away and heading off and I did the same.

~Time Skip: The Next Day (Still Akashi's P.O.V.)~

I was sitting in my seat in first period which was honor's calculus waiting for class to start when (y/n) walked into the classroom along with the teacher. That's odd, (y/n) isn't in this class. What is she doing here? The teacher then stood next to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay everyone, we have a student joining us, transferring from advanced calculus to honor's calculus. Would you introduce yourself to the class please?" The teacher said.

"I'm (y/n). Glad to meet you all. I hope we can all get along." (y/n) said cheerfully. All the students looked at her nervously. Some even whispered to each other, but I didn't hear what they were saying and it made me curious on what they knew about her.

"Well miss (y/n). We are glad to have you in our class. Go ahead and take a seat wherever you'd like." The teacher said as he headed to his desk and sat down and got ready to start the lesson. (y/n) came over in my direction and took the empty seat next to me. As she sat down, she smiled at me. That's when I realized how beautiful she was, but she still had that intimidating air to her.

~Time Skip (End of Akashi's P.O.V.)~

It was lunch time and you found an empty table after you got your lunch like you usually did. A few minutes later, Akashi came up to your table with his lunch.

"May I join you (y/n)?" He asked you.

"I guess." You responded as Akashi sat at your table and started to eat his lunch. There was an awkward silence between the two of you for a while.

"So why are you sitting by yourself?" Akashi asked you after swallowing a bite of food.

"Well something happened at lunchtime one time which gave me a bad reputation." You said as Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Would you be willing to tell me what happened? Don't worry, I won't judge you." Akashi said. You reluctantly began to tell Akashi the story.

"Well I was looking for a spot to eat my lunch when a childhood enemy stuck out their foot and tripped me. I fell forward, causing my lunch to spill all over the floor and everyone around laughed. I got up, pulled out, and unsheathed one of my Xacto knives out and came up to my enemy and held the blade close to her throat and told her if she did anything else to humiliate me, I would mutilate her. Everybody nearby saw what happened. I then looked around at them and told them if they told any of the school staff about what they saw, I would mutilate them too." You finished your story. You started to blush from embarrassment after revealing something that you didn't want anyone else to know.

~Akashi's P.O.V.~

After (y/n) told me this story, I became more intrigued by her. She has a very similar personality to me as well as a similar basketball style to mine. I wonder what else we have in common. I looked at (y/n) again and saw that her face was little red.

"Your face is red. Are you okay?" I asked (y/n).

"Eh? Oh umm, it's just that I'm a little embarrassed to tell you that story. I don't want you to become scared of me. You're my first and only friend." She confessed as I started to blush. I am her first and only friend? I felt warm inside and my heart fluttered a bit when I heard her say that. Could that mean I may be falling in love with her? I think maybe I am.

"Don't worry, I'm not scared of you. To be honest, you're very similar to me in personality. Also, our basketball styles are very similar. I'd like to get to know you more, improve our relationship." I said, smiling at (y/n) as she started to blush.

~Your P.O.V.~

When I heard Akashi say " improve our relationship" I could feel my face heating up fast. I also started to feel warm and fuzzy inside. All my life, I've had no friends because I give off scary vibes. I see so many people hanging out with their lovers or friends which makes me feel bit lonely. I've never known friendship nor romantic love before. Akashi is my first friend and he's also a guy. This warm fuzzy feeling I get could be a sign that I may be falling in love with him. Now that I think of it, I realized I might want to be more than friends with Akashi.


	3. First Kiss

It was lunchtime and you and Akashi were the only ones occupying that table. Akashi had asked you why you were sitting alone. You reluctantly told him why, worried that he might become scared of you and stop being your friend. He told you that he wasn't scared of you but you were actually quite similar to him and that he wanted to get to know you better and improve your guy's relationship. It was at this time that you realized you were developing a crush on Akashi. Little did you know, Akashi was also starting to form feelings for you too.

~Time Skip (Akashi's P.O.V.)~

It had been 4 months since I met (y/n) and over that time we've hung out a lot in and out of school. As we spent time together, I found out that we have more and more in common with each other. Also over those 4 months, I've become more romantically attracted to her. I still feel my authoritative power disappear whenever I'm with her, but it doesn't bother me much anymore. This doesn't happen when I'm around anyone else, it's just her. I'm not sure why this happens, but one thing I am sure of is that I am in love with (y/n). One Saturday evening, I called (y/n) and asked her to meet me at her favorite restaurant. We had dinner there before heading off to a mystery location. In my limo, (y/n) sat across from me.

~End of Akashi's P.O.V.~

"Akashi, we've been on the road for a while now. Where are we going?" You asked Akashi who placed his hand on your knee.

"It's a surprise." Akashi told you what you already knew as he lightly squeezed your knee and smiled gently. You crossed your arms and pouted a little.

"Why won't you tell me?" You whined.

"Because I want it to be special for you." Akashi said as your curiosity and anticipation grew.

~Your P.O.V.~

What could Akashi be planning? He said he won't tell me where we are going because he wants it to be special for me. To be honest, him saying that isn't making me feel any better.

~Akashi's P.O.V.~

I remember during one of my conversations with (y/n) we ended up talking about what our first ideal dates would be like. Surprisingly, both of us wanted our dates to be on the beach, to cuddle and watch the sunset together. The only difference is that (y/n) has never been to a beach before and I have. So I thought I'd surprise her by bringing her to my favorite beach in Japan and confessing my feelings for her there as the sun set.

~End of Akashi's P.O.V.~

Finally, the limo came to a stop. Akashi got out of the limo and offered you his hand. You smiled as you took it and he helped you out of the limo. Akashi then said something to the driver and then the limo took off. As the limo drove away, the location was finally revealed. There, in front of you, was a beautiful beach.

"Oh Akashi, this is amazing!" You said as you kicked off your shoes and started walking in the sand with Akashi right behind you. You stopped at the shore as the ocean's cool and gentle waves touched your toes.

"I know you've never been to a beach before so I thought this would be perfect." Akashi said as he stood really close to you. So close, your hands touched which caused you to blush a little. You both said nothing for a while, listening to the ocean waves lapping against the shore. Akashi then broke the silence.

"Remember when we started talking about our first ideal date and how both of us said we wanted it to be at a beach watching the sunset together?" Akashi asked you as he stared at the setting sun. You looked away from the sun to look at him, starting to blush. He then looked you in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you (y/n). When I first encountered you, I could feel your presence overwhelming mine. It was almost as if my authority faded before you. It made me uneasy at first, but as I've come to know you more, I realized that you are quite similar to me. They say opposites attract, but I think similarities do too." Akashi confessed to you as your heart started beating out of control.

"Will you be my empress?" Akashi asked you as you tackle hugged him.

"Yes Akashi, I will! I've fallen in love with you too." You said as you squeezed Akashi even tighter as he returned the embrace gently. He then broke the hug and kissed you on the lips. You both melted into the kiss and it became hot and passionate. When you two parted for air, you both panted as you looked at each other. Both of you were blushing with beads of sweat on your faces. It was both yours and Akashi's first kiss.


	4. You've Changed

"I'm in love with you (y/n). When I first encountered you, I could feel your presence overwhelming mine. It was almost as if my authority faded before you. It made me uneasy at first, but as I've come to know you more, I realized that you are quite similar to me. They say opposites attract, but I think similarities do too." Akashi confessed to you as your heart started beating out of control.

"Will you be my empress?" Akashi asked you as you tackle hugged him.

"Yes Akashi, I will! I've fallen in love with you too." You said as you squeezed Akashi even tighter as he returned the embrace gently. He then broke the hug and kissed you on the lips. You both melted into the kiss and it became hot and passionate. When you two parted for air, you both panted as you looked at each other. Both of you were blushing with beads of sweat on your faces. It was both yours and Akashi's first kiss.

~Time Skip~

It had been 1 month since you and Akashi had confessed your feelings for each other and started dating. Today was the final match of the Winter Cup. The Rakuzan boy's basketball team was scheduled to play against the Seirin boy's basketball team. Apparently, Seirin was winning against the odds and defeating all the teams so far, including the teams with members of the Generation of Miracles, Akashi's former teammates from Teiko Middle School. This really worried you because you knew how much Akashi hated to lose and how strict his father was to him. But you had faith in Akashi and his teammates. Akashi was the captain of the Generation of Miracles and 3 of the 5 Uncrowned Kings were on his team. Akashi's team arrived at the gymnasium for the match against Seirin. Your team had just won a match against the Shutoku girl's basketball team so you were already there. Before Akashi's team went into the locker room to change, you went up to Akashi and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good luck with your match with Seirin. I hope you win. I'll be watching your match supporting you." You said, smiling at Akashi who smiled back.

"Thanks (y/n)." Akashi said as he gently caressed his hand against your cheek. He kissed you softly then turned away and headed into the locker room with his teammates. The rest of your team left to go home, but you stayed behind to watch Akashi play. The basketball match was very intense. Seirin was actually surprisingly good. They were actually keeping Rakuzan on their toes, especially the tall two toned redhead and the short light blue haired guy. Akashi looked like he was having a bit of a hard time. Towards the end of the match, you could sense something in Akashi changed. In the end, Rakuzan lost to Seirin. You left your seat in the gymnasium to go towards the locker room that was assigned for the Rakuzan boy's basketball team to wait for Akashi. You actually made it to the locker room before the team did. When Akashi saw you, he smiled softly at you with tears in his red eyes. Wait, since when did his gold eye turn red like his right eye? You came up to Akashi and hugged him and he returned your embrace.

"I'm sorry (y/n). I couldn't win." Akashi said with a shaky breath like he was about to cry. You reached up and stroked his hair.

"It's okay Akashi. They say that our downfalls can make us stronger." You said to encourage him before giving him a little kiss on the lips. Akashi looked at you and smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose. But this defeat greatly pains my heart. It's awful." Akashi said as he lowered his head until it rested on your shoulder.

"You'll get over it eventually. Go ahead and change so we can grab something to eat, my treat. I'll wait out here." You said as you smiled at him, patting his shoulder. Akashi smiled back at you and went into the locker room along with the rest of the team. When everyone had changed into their normal clothes, the rest of the team went home while you and Akashi went to your favorite restaurant and had dinner. While you guys talked, you noticed that Akashi's personality had changed. It wasn't just his left eye that had changed color.

"Hey Akashi?" You said to get his attention as he ate his food.

"Hmm?" Akashi asked you with his mouth still full.

"You've changed. I noticed towards the end of your game with Seirin, something changed in you. I don't know how I could sense it, but I did. And when I came down to your team's locker room and met up with you, your vibe felt completely different. Also your left eye is no longer gold, it's red like your other eye. What exactly happened?" You said to Akashi who had just put another bite of food into his mouth. After he finished chewing his food, he looked you in the eyes.

"This is the way I used to be before my 'Emperor Eye' awakened. There are two versions of me. There's the version of me that you've come to know, and then there's this version, the true me. When I was playing against Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya managed to draw out the my true self." Akashi explained. You were confused.

"Who is Kuroko Tetsuya?" You asked as you tilted your head to the side.

"Kuroko Tetsuya is that short light blue haired guy on Seirin's team. He's also my former teammate from Teiko Middle School. He was known as the Phantom Sixth Man." Akashi told you as you raised an eyebrow.

"So the Phantom Sixth Man is not a rumor after all." You said right before you stuffed your mouth with more food. After you guys were done eating, you both went to Akashi's mansion. You watched an R rated romance movie together in his room on his 223.5 cm 8k TV. Towards the end of the movie, there was a steamy sex scene. You blushed during the entire scene and started to get a little hot in your nether regions. You sneaked a glance at Akashi who was also blushing. Your eyes then traveled a little lower and you noticed a large bulge in his pants.


	5. You're Mine

You were at Akashi's mansion in his room on his bed watching an R rated romance movie on his 223.5 cm 8k TV. Towards the end of the movie, there was a steamy sex scene. You blushed during the entire scene and started to get a little hot in your nether regions. You sneaked a glance at Akashi who was also blushing. Your eyes then traveled a little lower and you noticed a large bulge in his pants. Seeing that made you blush even more. Akashi noticed you staring at his bulge. He suddenly reached over and kissed you deeply and passionately. As you both melted into the kiss, Akashi ended up on top of you. You felt yourself get hotter down below. When you both parted, a string of saliva connected your mouths. You both panted as the moans from the sex scene on the TV played in the background.

"You're really turned on aren't you?" Akashi said in a husky voice. You pouted and crossed your arms.

"So are you." You said as you gently brushed your knee against the bulge in his pants. He moaned a little at your touch. You leaned up and kissed him. The kiss soon turned hot and passionate which turned both of you on even more. Akashi rubbed up and down your sides before he slid his hands underneath your shirt and cupped your breasts still covered by your bra. You let out a soft moan at his touch and arched your back. Akashi let out a soft chuckle as he started massaging them. This made you moan and bring your legs closer to your body, your knees brushing against Akashi's clothed erection. He moaned in return which turned you on a bit more. You both engaged in another make out session, ending with you getting on top. The sex scene in the movie was still going on and the moans were distracting the two of you as you both were heading towards your own sex scene.

"Let's turn this off so we can continue without distractions." You said, smirking as you picked up the TV remote and paused the movie before continuing where you left off. You undid Akashi's tie and pulled it off before unbuttoning his shirt and taking it off. Akashi grabbed the bottom of your blouse and pulled it off over your head. You and Akashi took turns removing articles of each other's clothing until you both were completely naked. You lay back down on the bed, propping yourself up with your elbows as Akashi climbed over you. He hovered over you, panting and looking down at you hungrily. You could tell he was trying his best to restrain himself.

"You can go ahead and start. I can see that you're aching to get inside of me." You said, reaching your arms behind his neck.

"But you're a virgin, right? I don't want to hurt you." Akashi said as you smiled.

"I am but I can handle it. I'm a tough one." You reassured him. Akashi nodded his head and rubbed his penis against your pubic area before entering you, causing you to wince. It was more painful than you thought it would be. Akashi continued to push in slowly, breaking past your hymen which made you yelp in pain. Akashi stopped advancing and caressed your cheek with one hand.

"Are you okay, (y/n)? Do you want me to stop?" Akashi asked you, concern written all over his face.

"No, don't pull out. I-I'll be fine. I mean, we've already come this far. Besides, I've heard the pain turns into pleasure shortly after." You told Akashi who withdrew his hand and preceded to go in all the way. He stopped and waited for you to adjust to his size. The pain soon subsided and turned into itching desire.

"You can start moving now." You said as you panted in anticipation. Akashi nodded his head as he withdrew his penis so only the tip was inside before plunging it back in all the way again and again, moaning as he did so. You moaned a lot as Akashi thrust into you. During one particular thrust of Akashi's hips, you moaned louder than before because he hit your g-spot.

"A-ah! Akashi, hit there again!" You yelled out and Akashi nodded his head, aiming for that special spot again and again. You felt a knot building in your stomach as you neared your orgasm. You felt Akashi twitch inside of you as his thrusts became more frantic and out of control.

"(y-y/n) I'm going to cum inside of you." Akashi moaned out. You cupped his sweating face in your hands and starting kissing him passionately, both moaning into the kiss. You broke the kiss as you felt the knot in your stomach burst as you came. Your walls clamped down on Akashi's penis, sending him over the edge and he released his semen deep inside of you. After Akashi finished, he collapsed on top of you. Both of you panted for a while before engaging in a french kiss battle which you won.

"Even though I was on top, my authoritative power still faded before you. However, that doesn't change the fact that you're mine." Akashi said, brushing a strand of your (h/c) out of your face. You just smiled before letting out a huge yawn and falling asleep. Akashi chuckled at your cuteness before falling asleep, holding you in his arms.


End file.
